Pudo Ser
by JkRowling6
Summary: Un año después de Hogwarts, Harry y Hermione terminan un largo noviazgo. Los dos deben comenzar una lucha en contra del orgullo... ahora sus decisiones son definitivas. El destino interpone un obstáculo en el camino y no hay muchas posibilidades de gan
1. El plan

"Pudo ser..."  
  
Por: JkRowling6.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y los personajes relacionados son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bros.  
  
Summary: Un año después de Hogwarts, Harry y Hermione terminan un largo noviazgo. Los dos deben comenzar una luchar en contra del orgullo... ahora sus decisiones son definitivas. El destino interpone un obstáculo en el camino, y no hay muchas posibilidades de ganar.  
  
N/A: Para los que ya lo leyeron, he editado este fic completamente y he añadido algunas cositas. Recuerden que lo escribí hace un año ya! =P (Fue uno de los primeros, tengan consideración ^.^)   
  
Capítulo 1: "Tristes noticias"  
  
No era la primera vez que Harry Potter cuestionaba su mala suerte. Y tampoco era la primera vez que quería morir y olvidarse de todo. Pero aún así, estaba seguro de que ésta era la primera vez que amaba tanto a una mujer, y de hecho, la primera vez que amaba verdaderamente.  
  
Las cosas no habían sido fáciles desde su noviazgo con Hermione, al finalizar sus estudios mágicos en Hogwarts, porque el tiempo que antes ocupaban para estar juntos, era consumido por las las clases en el Instituto de Capacitación Para Futuros Aurores.   
  
Ya habían pasado tres largas semanas desde el fín de su noviazgo. Tres semanas desde que no se hablaban o no se sonreían, tres semanas desde que no se abrazaban ni se besaban, y a pesar de la desesperación de ambos, ninguno cedía en su orgullo.  
  
El orgullo que había terminado con un noviazgo de tres años.   
  
Ahora Harry apenas se levantaba de la cama, no tenía ánimo de ir al Instituto, pues evitaba minuciosamente cada encuentro con Hermione.  
  
Era doloroso, pero más el obligarse a verla como una desconocida.  
  
Hermione, por su parte, se resistía a comer, y reemplazaba ese tiempo leyendo y estudiando por largas horas, pues para ella esa era la única forma de no pensar en Harry.  
  
Pero se equivocaba.  
  
Se confundía al pensar que leyendo iban a desaparecer aquellos tristes sentimientos, pues su cerebro no alcanzaba a captar las palabras que leía, estas pasaban frente a sus ojos, sin conectarse unas con las otras, resbalaban... eran atraídas por un sólo pensamiento sensato...  
  
Del brillante cerebro de Hermione Granger únicamente se podían rescatar las palabras: Harry Potter...  
  
Harry Potter y lo feliz que pudo seguir siendo con él.   
  
Harry recordaba esa discusión cada día.  
  
*****  
  
Esa noche, Harry había invitado a comer a Hermione. Pero la chica se había disculpado porque su deber era estudiar para un examen al día siguiente.  
  
-¡Siempre te han importado más tus calificaciones que yo!-Exclamó Harry, furioso, cuando Hermione le avisó que no podría ir-. ¡Tú y estudios! Y yo que me vaya al diablo.  
  
-Harry no puedes ser tan egoísta-Le reprochó ella, sentida-. Yo tenía que estudiar, tú no tienes tantas asignaturas como yo...   
  
-Pues quédate con tus estudios y asignaturas-Dijo Harry, finalmente, aunque no muy decidido a lo que iba a hacer-. Y nosotros terminamos, adiós.  
  
Y entonces se marchó dejando a Hermione sumida en el llanto.  
  
*****  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Harry!-Exclamó un chico pelirrojo, pegándole con el codo-. Te estoy hablando.  
  
-Lo siento, me quedé pensando... -Se disculpó, avergonzado-.  
  
Se encontraba en el Callejón Diagon Alley, luego de haber aceptado la invitación de su preocupado amiga pelirrojo, en un intento desesperado por hacerlo sentir mejor.  
  
-Eso es evidente-Aseguró Ron, moviendo la cabeza-. Y hasta te podría decir en qué pensabas, o más bien dicho en quién.  
  
Harry lo miró, sus ojos intentaban parecer curiosos.  
  
-En Hermione-Respondió Ron, acertadamente.  
  
-Ron, yo no pensaba en ella, yo...  
  
-Te conozco desde hace ocho años-Interrumpió Ron-. Y sé que estás sufriendo por ella, y sé que Hermione también sufre mucho por ti. Ayer hablé con ella y... Thomas Jhonson, ya sabes, el hijo del director del Instituto, le pidió que fuera su... su novia.  
  
Harry levantó fugazmente la vista.  
  
-¿Qué?-Preguntó sin atreverse a creerlo.  
  
-Sí, le dijo que llevaba meses enamorado de ella, y que no se atrevía a decírselo por que estaba de novia contigo-Informó Ron.  
  
-¿Y ella qué le dijo?  
  
-Y ella... ella, bueno...  
  
-Ron, dilo-Pidió Harry, adivinando de inmediato la respuesta-. Ella le dijo que sí.  
  
Ron agachó la vista y asintió débilmente.  
  
-Pues que sea muy feliz, algo que no dudo, considerando que está de novia con un mago de mucho dinero.  
  
-Harry, tú sabes que Hermione no lo hace por eso-Espetó Ron, con los ojos excesivamente abiertos, impresionado por la reacción de su amigo-. Ella lo hace porque cree que es el método más fácil para olvidarse de ti.  
  
-Ella a mí no me interesa, Ron-Mintió Harry, parándose de su mesa-. No me importa en lo más mínimo. ¡Señor, la cuenta, por favor!-Exclamó dirigiéndose al mesero, un brujo viejo, de aspecto hosco. 


	2. Thomas Jhonson

Capítulo 2: "Thomas Jhonson"  
  
Por: JkRowling6.  
  
La reciente noticia del nuevo novio de Hermione afectó a Harry de una manera muy hermética. Él siempre había sido así. Siempre había preferido guardar todo lo que sentía, pero esta vez la discreción no se limitaba ni a su mejor amigo.  
  
El dolor que sentía, la idea de quedar ante todos como un pobre imbécil, aumentó mil veces más su orgullo. Así que a la mañana del día siguiente a su conversación con Ron, Harry decidió ir al Instituto.  
  
-No me voy a seguir amargando-Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras daba de comer a la vieja Hedwig-. Le voy a demostrar que ya no me interesa...  
  
Tomó el bolso y salió apresuradamente de su departamento.  
  
El Instituto de Capacitación Para Futuros Aurores, era un castillo moderno no tan alejado de la ciudad.  
  
Alrededor había un hermoso patio, con un prado podado minuciosamente, grandes flores exóticas y algunas bancas, donde los chicos se sentaban luego de una larga sensión de clases a charlar o a terminar los deberes al aire libre.  
  
Harry caminó por la hierba agradablemente fresca, absorto en sus pensamientos, hasta que unas manos empujaron su pecho.  
  
-¡Fíjate!-Exclamó un muchacho de cabello castaño claro y fríos ojos azules, que vestía una elegante túnica verde oscuro.  
  
-Lo... siento-Se disculpó Harry, ayudándole a recoger al chico los libros que él sin darse cuenta había tirado.  
  
-¡Ah! Tú eres Harry Potter-Comentó el muchacho con arrogancia, dirigiéndole a Harry una mirada desagradable.  
  
-Y tú el hijo del director del Instituto... Thomas Jhonson-Acertó Harry desafiante-. Encantado de… -tendió su mano, pero Thomas ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla.  
  
-Supongo que eras el...  
  
En ese instante sonó el timbre.  
  
-Me tengo que ir-Interrumpió Harry-. Un gusto conocerte.  
  
Con un último gesto de amabilidad, Harry continuó su camino, consciente de que Thomas había volteado para mirarlo.  
  
Siempre había escuchado de la hostilidad con la que trataba Thomas Jhonson a cualquier alumno del Instituto que no formara parte del círculo de amigos íntimos de su padre, pero jamás imaginó que además fuera un maleducado.  
  
De manera que ese era el nuevo novio de Hermione.  
  
No necesitaba sacar conjeturas para darse cuenta de que era un mago de familia rica, grosero y estúpido.   
  
-¡Harry!  
  
Miró hacia atrás y divisó a Ron sentado en una de las bancas. Caminó hacia él rápidamente, y subió sus manos para despeinar la cabellera rojiza de su amigo.  
  
-Hola, Ron-Saludó sentándose en la fría banca de piedra.  
  
-¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó Ron preocupado.  
  
-Eh... bien-Mintió.  
  
-Bien... bien mal, estarás, supongo-Acertó Ron negando con la cabeza.  
  
-Tocaron el timbre, ¿vamos?-Preguntó Harry cambiando rápidamente el tema.  
  
-Vamos-Respondió Ron tomando todos sus libros.  
  
Penetraron en la oscuridad y el frío del castillo. Los corredores estaban muy pobremente iluminados, y a pesar de ser un día caluroso, las aulas parecían verdaderos frigoríficos para los alumnos.  
  
Las sala de clases se diferenciaban enormemente a las de Hogwarts, pues en vez de pupitres, habían cómodos sillones ubicados alrededor de una tarima larga y angosta, en el centro de la sala, muy parecida a la que usaban en Hogwarts para las clases de duelo. Había también diversos objetos mágicos que los alumnos podían ocupar cuando quisieran. Y en un costado, una gran biblioteca, muy bien mantenida.  
  
Harry y Ron tomaron asiento en un cómodo sofá, esperando a que llegaran los demás.  
  
-Qué travieso eres-Dijo la voz de una muchacha, que reía a carcajadas y se aproximaba a la puerta.  
  
-Pero, ¿qué hubieras hecho tú, Hermione?-Preguntó una segunda voz, esta vez la de un joven.  
  
Harry le dirigió a Ron una mirada interrogativa, pero este bajó la vista, nervioso.  
  
Entonces Harry comprendió.  
  
Hermione acababa de aparecer frente a la puerta tomada de la mano por Thomas Jhonson. 


	3. Expresiones Artísticas

bCapítulo 3: "Expresiones Artísticas"/b  
  
iPor: JkRowling./i  
  
-Yo sólo pensaba que… -Hermione se detuvo en seco. Una ligera expresión de impacto cruzó su rostro al toparse con los ojos de Harry.   
  
-¿Te pasa algo, Hermione?-Preguntó Thomas, mirando sorprendido su cambio de actitud.  
  
-Nada... vamos a sentarnos-Titubeó Hermione, bajando la vista confundida.  
  
Ron palmeó la espalda de su amigo.  
  
-Tú eliges lo que te está pasando... Piensa en vencer tu orgullo y ese idiota no estará tomando la mano de la chica que amas.  
  
-Ella no ha demostrado el menor interés por mí, y yo tampoco-Respondió Harry, dirigiéndole a Thomas y a Hermione una mirada fría.  
  
Ron suspiró, abatido.  
  
Nuevos pasos les indicaron a los alumnos la llegada del profesor. Maquinalmente, se levantaron y saludaron con voz estridente.  
  
-Buenas tardes, profesor.  
  
-Buenas tardes, jóvenes-saludó una mujer regordeta, de rostro sonriente e impecable dentadura-. Soy la reemplazante del profesor Larry, quien ha decidido tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones.   
  
Todos se dirigieron miradas escépticas. Dudaban mucho que el viejo profesor de Psicología Mágica, conocido por el Instituto como el único profesor que pasaba la clase entera riendo con sus últimas adquisiciones extrañas, entre ellas un espejo que él protegía cuidadosamente y del cual los alumnos formulaban distintos rumores, como que mostraba fotografías de mujeres desnudas, mereciera unas vacaciones.  
  
-Mi nombre es Nathalie Stewart y estaré con ustedes hasta el fin de este año-explicó la profesora mostrando una sonrisa excesivamente pronunciada-. Seguiré con los contenidos del profesor Larry, y esta tarde continuaremos con las expresiones artísticas, les agradecería tomar su libro y consultar la página 44, donde les indicarán qué deben hacer en el pergamino que ahora aparecerá en su pupitre. ¿Me expresé con claridad?  
  
-Sí, profesora-contestaron todos automáticamente.  
  
-Muy bien, chicos. ¡Entonces, a trabajar!  
  
Harry tomó el pergamino y clavó sus ojos en él por un largo rato. Intentó por un segundo imaginar algo distinto, muy distinto a lo que estaba sucediendo en su mundo en ese momento. Deseó ser capaz de realizar los hechizos de control Psicológicos que con tanto orgullo realizaba la profesora Natalie Stewart e ignorar lo que sentía. Pero estaba consciente de que lo que pasaba iba mucho más allá de su mente.   
  
Estaba en su corazón.  
  
-¿Ya leíste, Harry?-inquirió Ron, desde un lugar que parecía muy lejano-. Realizar algo que demuestre lo que sientes en el pergamino… ¿Podría dibujar un vómito y una mano levantando un dedo para expresar correctamente todo lo que siento? ¿Crees que sería adecuado dibujar…? ¿Harry?  
  
-Disculpa, Ron, yo…  
  
-Sí, tú estabas pensando… -terminó Ron, con una mirada de cansancio-. ¡Pero yo te estaba hablando de mis expresiones artísticas y no me tomaste en cuenta! Quiero saber qué opinas sobre mi mano con un dedo levantado… ¿A qué no adivinas cuál sería?  
  
-Pienso que es arriesgado de tu parte-dijo Harry, ignorando la pregunta obvia de su amigo, ese tipo de preguntas que tanto odiaba Hermione. Dio un respingo al recordarla-. Eh… tal vez al viejo Larry le hubiera parecido sincero, y hasta divertido, pero a Stewart no creo que le parezca nada de eso. ¿por qué no dibujas una flor y demuestras de una vez tu lado femenino?  
  
-Bueno, yo hago una flor, tú un corazón.  
  
-No hay nada dentro de mí que tenga que salir dibujado en un corazón-dijo Harry, entre dientes.  
  
Ron alzó una ceja.  
  
-¿Estás seguro?  
  
Harry sabía muy bien a dónde quería llegar. Levantó la cabeza y miró de reojo a Hermione, que sujetaba un pincel y contemplaba el pergamino muy concentrada. Si realmente quería ser sincero, dibujaría algo trágico, triste… Si realmente quería que su amigo dejara de pensar que siempre sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, como realmente era, entonces tenía que dibujar un sol sonriendo desde los cielos.  
  
Había dos opciones claras.  
  
-Ya sé lo que voy a hacer-dijo Ron, que había pasado un largo rato con los ojos cerrados-. Voy a dibujar una manzana podrida.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Por qué tan negativo?  
  
-No es negativo, es lo que deseo que esté ocurriendo en los dientes de Stewart cada vez que nos sonríe como maniática.   
  
Rió débilmente y Ron aprovechó de tomar su pincel y trazar un círculo desproporcionado que Harry representó como una manzana y por un segundo encontró en él un parecido a los dientes de la Profesora Stewart.  
  
Miró su pergamino, e intentó concentrarse tanto como sus compañeros. Un silencio inusitado reinaba en la clase. Leyó en el libro las indicaciones, que encerraban en un cuadro de color rojo un consejo para la actividad.   
  
bSé sincero y lograrás un buen trabajo./b  
  
Suspiró cansado, casi maldiciéndose por haber leído aquella corta frase. No ganaba nada intentando dibujar algo alegre, lo que sentía estaba indicándole otra cosa y seguramente la Profesora Stewart se daría cuenta.  
  
Ron sabría de todos modos que no estaba siendo sincero y jamás permitiría que Hermione viera su trabajo.  
  
Se encogió de hombres y tomó el pincel.  
  
Con la mano temblorosa, trazó una pequeña línea en la parte superior de su pergamino. Bajó un poco su mano, trazó una nueva línea y siguió así hasta que la hoja estuvo llena de líneas cortas y delgadas cayendo todas hacia el mismo lado.   
  
Se detuvo un segundo a observar lo que había hecho y recordó instantáneamente una tarde lluviosa en Hogwarts, cuando salió a pasear por el lago con Hermione.   
  
Aquella vez estaban juntos. Ella llevaba su cabello cubierto por una capa de invierno de color fosforescente que le había obsequiado Hagrid para navidad. Él no cubría su cabeza, a pesar de la insistencia de Hermione en que iba a tomarse un resfrío. Llevaba una mano dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta gruesa. Su otra mano, estaba firmemente agarrada a la de Hermione y los dos podían sentir la lluvia abrazando su piel, pero el calor en sus manos y el deseo de sentirse juntos no los separaba.  
  
Harry entornó los ojos para dibujar un pequeño lago en el costado derecho de la hoja. Movió su mano al lado izquierdo, para simular la silueta de dos personas bajo la lluvia. Marcó las dos manos, unidas casi estúpidamente, contrastando la tristeza de aquel paisaje. Se alejó del pergamino y lo observó .   
  
Las manos unidas habían cambiado radicalmente la obra.  
  
Miró hacia el costado y vio a Ron completamente concentrado en su dibujo. Levantarse en ese momento sería un buen acierto si lo que quería era que nadie más que la profesora viese su dibujo. Se decidió y tomó su dibujo, caminando lentamente al pupitre de la profesora. Feliz de que nadie mirara hacia otro lado que a su propio pergamino en ese momento, levantó su dibujo y lo ubicó en la mesa de la profesora. Iba a voltear cuando vio un pergamino casi con el mismo paisaje y detalles sobre el suyo. Levantó la cabeza para averiguar quién había copiado tan miserablemente su dibujo.  
  
Ojos castaños, era Hermione. 


	4. La invitación de Hermione

bCapítulo 4: "La invitación de Hermione"/b  
  
iPor: JkRowling./i  
  
La profesora Stewart levantó la vista. Sus ojos cambiaron desde Harry a Hermione, sin lograr entender lo que pasaba, marcando sus labios en una mueca casi divertida.  
  
-¿Ustedes se conocen?  
  
-Sí-cortó Harry rápidamente-. ¿Qué dice sobre mi trabajo?  
  
-Bueno… lo mismo que podría decir del dibujo de la señorita… Granger-exclamó aún mirándolos con los ojos excesivamente abiertos-. Insisto en que ustedes tienen algo en común…  
  
-Fuimos amigos hace un tiempo, nada más-explicó Hermione, carraspeando-. A mí también me interesaría saber qué opina de mi dibujo, personalmente, pienso que sí hay bastantes diferencias entre mi trabajo y el de mi compañero.  
  
La Profesora Stewart titubeó.  
  
-Sí… bueno, pueden haber diferencias, pero en ese caso son mínimas-expresó con la vista fija en ello dos, dividida entre la diversión y la incredulidad -. Asombroso… quiero decir, esto casi nunca pasa en este tipo de actividades… Desde luego, los profesores estamos preparados para… ¿Alguna vivencia juntos, como la de estos dos dibujos, por ejemplo?  
  
Harry alzó los ojos en una mueca de cansancio.  
  
-Ya le dijimos que éramos amigos-musitó Hermione, marcando las palabras. La clase comenzaba a observarlos-. Si le parece mal que nuestro trabajo tenga similitudes mínimas, entonces a mí no me importaría volver a hacer otro…  
  
-Señorita Granger-interrumpió la profesora, que parecía haber recuperado el aliento-. De ninguna manera usted puede decir que existen similitudes imínimas/i entre su dibujo y el del señor Potter. ¡Son casi idénticos!  
  
-Ella ya le propuso algo, y si usted quiere yo también estoy dispuesto a asumirlo-dijo Harry tajantemente-. Si me permite volver a mi puesto para comenzar un dibujo nuevo…  
  
-¡Oh, no, no!-exclamó la profesora-. ¡Por supuesto que no! El trabajo de ambos será evaluado con la nota correspondiente, el comentario que les estoy haciendo ahora es que en Psicología Mágica hemos estudiado este fenómeno y llegamos a la conclusión de que…  
  
-¿Fenómeno?-repitió Harry, sintiendo francamente el exceso de la profesora Stewart-. ¡Es sólo una casualidad, no puede usted llamarlo así!  
  
Ella alzó una ceja. Se veía claramente molesta.  
  
-Señor Potter, estudié cinco años precisamente para entender cómo funciona la mente de los magos y por qué se producen este tipo de situaciones, a las que por ningún motivo se les puede llamar casualidad.  
  
-Bien, bien… ¿Puedo ir a sentarme?-preguntó fastidiado. Por un segundo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione y una sensación de comprensión mutua lo inundó completamente.   
  
-Claro-aceptó la profesora, aún disgustada-. Pero disculpen que no les devuelva los trabajos, necesito comentarlo con algunos colegas…  
  
-¿Usted va a comentar acerca de ello?-inquirió Harry, enojado, apoyando sus manos en la mesa de la profesora, en un esfuerzo por frenar su rabia-. ¿No se supone que los trabajos son personales?  
  
Era más acusación que pregunta.  
  
-Sí, así se supone-admitió ella, crispando los labios-. Pero los profesores somos responsables de ver qué hacemos con los trabajos, a quién se los mostramos y a quién no. ¿Me expresé con claridad?-añadió en tono dulce.  
  
-Claro-musitó Harry, volteando de muy buena gana porque no quería seguir mirando el rostro de la profesora. Hermione caminó silenciosamente hasta su asiento y no hizo caso a las preguntas de Thomas. Harry tomó la silla y la echó hacia atrás con furia contenida. Sentía la sangre en sus oídos.   
  
¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Por qué Hermione había hecho lo mismo que se le había ocurrido a él casi instantáneamente? Suspiró, sintiendo con alivio que sus músculos se relajaban un poco. Si hubiera ido dos minutos después de Hermione tal vez la profesora no hubiera notado…  
  
-¿Harry?-susurró Ron, a su lado, tímidamente-. ¿Qué pasó?   
  
-Hermione hizo el mismo dibujo que hice yo-contestó secamente.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¡Hermione dibujó lo mismo que yo, Ron!-repitió, perdiendo la paciencia-. Y no me preguntes cómo porque no tengo idea y tampoco quiero tenerla.  
  
El pelirrojo bajó la cabeza. Parecía tener muchísimas ganas de reírse, pero se contuvo.  
  
-¿Y dónde dejaste el dibujo? ¿Fuiste a quemarlo?  
  
-¡No seas estúpido!-exclamó enojado-. Esta… profesora dijo que la disculpáramos porque no nos iba a entregar los dibujos, necesita comentarlo con sus colegas… ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¡Todos los profesores se van a enterar de que Hermione copió mi dibujo!  
  
-Ella no pudo haberlo copiado, Harry-corrigió Ron, lo más seriamente que podía-. Está a más de cuatro metros de distancia, así que admite que fue algo de psicología…  
  
-Oh, cállate-lo reprendió Harry, pero a pesar de su tono molesto, podía notarse una leve sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
El timbre sonó pocos minutos después.   
  
-Las personas que no alcanzaron a terminar su trabajo hoy, lo traen listo la próxima clase-aclaró la profesora Stewart, levantándose, mientras tomaba los dos únicos dibujos que había aguardado y Harry la observó deseando poder hacer un hechizo a su pergamino para que se encendiera en ese mismo instante-. ¡Que tengan buen día!  
  
-Buen día… - musitó Harry, malhumorado, mientras recogía sus cosas.  
  
Sintieron pasos aproximándose a ellos. Harry levantó la vista y los libros que sostenía en sus manos casi resbalaron al ver que era Hermione. La observó por un segundo, su rostro serio, su caminar decidido… sintió una punzada en su corazón.  
  
-Vamos-Le susurró Harry a Ron, despegando por fin la vista de Hermione.  
  
-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Ron, pero luego se dio cuenta-. ¡Ah! Eh... podrías hablar con ella, ¿sabes?  
  
Harry lo pisó.   
  
-¡Ouch!-Exclamó Ron, indignado.  
  
Hermione se paró frente a ellos, mirándolos. Harry terminó de guardar el último libro en su bolso y cargó el peso a su hombro, mientras decía en voz alta sin levantar la cabeza.  
  
-Te espero en el patio, Ron.  
  
-Muy… bien-expresó el pelirrojo, observando a su amigo que salía rápidamente del aula. Hizo una mueca y miró a Hermione con tristeza-. Entiéndelo. Está enojado porque...  
  
-Yo no venía a hablar con él-Interrumpió Hermione, despectivamente, aunque parecía contrariada-. Venía a invitarte a mí fiesta de cumpleaños, es este otro sábado.  
  
Ron estaba ligeramente decepcionado.  
  
-¡Ah! Sí-Aceptó y de pronto su rostro se iluminó en una idea grandiosa-. Pero Hermione... yo no quisiera ir solo... si Harry pudiera ir, quizás... en ese caso, tal vez...  
  
-Él también puede ir-Añadió Hermione, haciendo como que no le interesaba, pero sus ojos brillaron curiosamente-. Aunque de todos modos, no creo que quiera. Bueno Ron, Thomas me está esperando. ¡Adiós!  
  
-Adiós-Se despidió Ron y salió apresuradamente del aula en busca de Harry. Caminó entre la multitud de estudiantes empujando a más de alguno que se detenía a charlar.  
  
-Aquí estabas… - murmuró, encontrándolo sentando en una banca del patio, con la cabeza hundida en sus brazos-. Tengo que contarte algo…  
  
Harry hizo un sonido para demostrar que lo escuchaba. Seguía con la cabeza encorvada y Ron pensó que prefería eso a ver la expresión de su rostro cuando le mencionara a Hermione.  
  
-Eh... Hmm... Her...  
  
Harry se sobresaltó. Levantó la cabeza bruscamente y fijó sus ojos verdes en el rostro nervioso de Ron.  
  
-¿Qué pasa con Hermione?  
  
-Hmm... lo que... pasa es que... ella va a estar de cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas?  
  
Harry frunció el entrecejo. Por supuesto que se acordaba, pero no entendía por qué Ron hacía tanto alboroto para comentarle eso.  
  
-Sí...  
  
-Bueno... ella va a hacer una fiesta en su casa... y... y nos invitó-Le Dijo el pelirrojo, muy rápidamente.  
  
Comprendió de inmediato su nerviosismo.  
  
-Yo no voy a ir-Resolvió, volviendo a esconder su cabeza.  
  
-Pero... Harry, yo no quiero ir solo. ¡Vamos!- Rogó Ron.  
  
-No-Indicó Harry terminantemente-. No quiero ver como ella... Mira Ron, seguramente va a estar ocupada con Thomas, y yo no tengo absolutamente ningún interés en encontrarme con él y causarle algún problema a los señores Granger.  
  
-Lo que está pasando tú...  
  
-No me digas que yo lo eligo, Ron-Atajó Harry fastidiado.  
  
-Bien. No vamos. Tendré que quedar mal con Hermione porque tú no quieres ir, y yo no voy a ir solo-Informó Ron con voz de resignación-. Qué pena, con todo el trabajo que hemos tenido quería desahogarme un poco... una fiesta me habría venido como anillo al dedo... necesitaba distraerme de los estudios, pero como no voy a ir... Bueno, en realidad no importa, tendré que encerrarme a estudiar…  
  
-Ron, deja de lloriquear. Está bien-Decidió Harry, con una clara expresión de isólo-porque-tú-insistes/i aunque en el fondo, buscaba cualquier excusa para ir a ver a Hermione-. Iremos a esa condenada fiesta.  
  
-Hmm... qué sacrificio debe significar para tí, Harry Potter-Murmuró Ron, sonriente.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?-Le preguntó Harry, extrañado.  
  
-Nada, nada... 


End file.
